Destiny
by LatinaBaby
Summary: Events take place 12 years after T2.
1. Chapter 1

"**Destiny"**

**Information** on story

Events take place 12 years after T2. Sarah Conner, and her now 22 year-old son John Conner future leader of the human resistance stopped judgment day from ever happening. So why are they living off the grid than? As before the computer that controlled the machines skynet send 3 terminators back through time. Their mission was to destroy the leader of the human resistance John Conner. In 1984 the first terminator was programmed to strike at Sarah Conner before she even had John. It failed. The second was programmed to strike at John himself when he was still just a child, as before the machine failed. Now the third one was to strike at John him again this time when he was young adult but, him not the only one. This third terminator is also programmed to strike at young 17 year old girl named Katherine Brewster who in the future will become John Conner's second in command, and spouse which is unknown to her, and John. A course as before the resistance was able to send a lone warrior a protector for both John and Kate this time. The question is can both of them be protected, and saved?

In this story John, and Kate knew each other because, they were neighbors before John when on the run with Sarah. John in this story is 5 years older than Kate, the reason why is because, in this story John will be played by Edward Furlong the guy whom originally played John Conner in T2. Katherine Brewster in this story will be played by Sophia Bush from One Tree Hill. Who was originally cast to play the role before being replaced? Edward Furlong obviously does look older than Sophia Bush so that's why there is a 5 year age difference between the characters. Another reason why I chose the characters to be played by these actors was because, I think they would have had well on-screen chemistry if they had originally played in T3 together. Sarah Conner a course will be played by no one other than the great Linda Hamilton. Expect to see Michael Bieh respriseshis role as Kyle Reese in this story. As well Brian Austin Green from 90210 will play Derek Thomas Reese only in this story he is the younger brother of Kyle not the older one. Considering the fact that Michael Bieh is much older than Brian Austin Green in real life. Actor Jonathan Jackson General Hospital in this story will play Lucky Spencer Brewster whom is Kate's lost long older brother and whom as will play an important role in the resistance in the future. Arnold Schwarzenegger will play "The terminator" considering he is "the terminator". James Laffery from One Tree Hill will play a 17 year old boy with a twist to him.

Cast for Story

Arnold Schwarzengger-"the terminator

Linda Hamilton- Sarah Conner

Edward Furlong- John Conner

Sophia Bush- Katherine Brewster

Jonathan Jackson- Lucky Spencer Brewster

Michael Bieh- Kyle Reese

Brian Austin Green- Derek Thomas Reese

James Lafftery- unknown 17 year old boy


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrivals

"**Destiny"**

Chapter 1: "The arrivals"

L.A. Park-nighttime

Everything seems to be peaceful on this night in Los Angeles until suddenly this huge gust of wind begins to

come out of nowhere, and begins to cause the bushes, leaves, flowers to be blow-out their familiar spots. A ray of blue electric

Lightening is shown in the sky, as the sound of the stray of the electrical cracking subsides frames comes to rest on the figure of a naked man kneeling. He slowly stands, and we see he is exactly image of the same terminator that was sent

12 years ago to protect John Conner. He is exactly the same as be tall, and very powerfully built. He begins walking towards the playground scanning his surroundings.

A drunken man who was sitting on a bench sees the terminator walking right, at him, and sees he is naked.

Drunken man:

Slurring

Hey buddy did you happen to see a really

Big light?

The terminator just gives the drunken man a cold stare, and scans him down. After a second the terminator just says these words to the drunken man.

The terminator:

Your clothes, give them to me.

The drunken man gives the terminator, a pissed-off and displeased look, and says these words to him.

Drunken man:

Fuck you asshole.

Right in the terminator's face.

The terminator grabs the drunken man by the throat, and throws him across the playground. We see the drunken man falling right, into a big yellow slide, hitting his head, and back.

Drunken man:

Ow!

We see the terminator is standing in front of the drunken man, looking all mean. The drunken man afraid for his life begins to undress.

We fade-away, and go to a dark alley the same ray of blue electric lightening is shown in the sky. We hear the stray of electrical cracking, and see it smash right through a fence. A punk kid who was driving by saw the blue light, and is so amazed by it, that curious kills the cat that he decides to go, and check it out. The punk kid drives to the exact spot where the blue light hit, and parks his car, and gets-out. He walks towards the fence that now has a huge hole in it, and is still subsides the aftermath glow from the blast.

Punk kid:

Wow.

The punk kid is about to touch the fence, until a noise is hear, and is creeping from behind him, that it forces him to turn around only when he does he receives a hard blow to the face, that knocks him unconscious.

We zoom onto the hand that threw the punch, and than we zoom onto the face of that person which belongs to a 17 year old boy who is lean but, somewhat built but, nowhere as built as the terminator is. There's nothing in particular special about this young boy expect for the fact he has very handsome features, and has blue ocean eyes that petered extreme confidence, and intelligence. The only thing that he is naked which

Gives us the indication that he is from the future but, why is he here in the present? A final shot of him kneeling down on his knees, as he begins to undress the punk kid.


	3. Chapter 2: “The Connors”

"**Destiny"**

Chapter 2 : "The Connors"

Outside the sandy deserts of LA

A jeep is seen. In it are ton of traveling bags that are packed in the back.

A figure walks into the shot carrying a suitcase, in one hand, and a shotgun in the other this figure walks towards the jeep dumping both the suitcase, and discharge shotgun in the back of the jeep with the other bags. We can only see the person's black combat boots only at first but, as the person begins to walk-away from the jeep we see their legs, a curvy waist, and muscular arms, and breasted chest that we know now that this figure obviously belongs to a woman.

We now to go to the face of 40 year old Hispanic man.

Hispanic man:

You ready to roll

Conner?

The woman turns her head around to face the Hispanic man, and we now see that the woman is no one other than Sarah Conner, who still is the same woman we last saw, 12 years ago. Only the thing is she looks much older now but, despite all that she has maintain her physical muscular physique figure, and beauty even after all these years.

Sarah:

Almost expect where's my son?

Hispanic man points to the trailer behind Sarah. Sarah begins to walk towards the trailer. When she is close she opens the door of the trailer.

Sarah:

Hey kiddo, you ready

To rock "n" roll?

John: off-screen

Just about mom.

That deep muscularity male voice couldn't possible belong to the little John Conner we remember.

Sarah:

Come on, we have to

Return to city before dawn, to

Grab the last bit of the stuff

We need before we head to Mexico again.

John:

All right.

John walks into the shot. As we can see John is no longer the cute little skinny 10 year-old kid he was 12 years ago. Instead he is a young handsome 22 year-old man who has very lean, and built but, not to built figure. He still has stringy long hair he had when he was 10 only it just a little bit longer. John puts on the same milarity jacket he wore when he was 10 only now it fits him perfectly. John never go anywhere without this jacket. Nor without the famous photo of his mother that was taken in 1984 that is in the left-side pocket of the jacket. For the jacket, and picture belong to his father who died before he was born. This is only connection John has to his father, whose memory will live on for John, and his mother.

John:

Let's go.


	4. Chapter 3: “Katherine Brewster”

"**Destiny"**

Chapter 3: "Katherine Brewster"

Morning- 7AM- Torrance High School

Students are seen walking through-out the campus, and halls. The bell rings which signal the students to get to class because, the day has just started. Students now are getting their stuff out their lockers, and are making their way to their classes. We zoom in on the back of a young brunette girl whose face we can't see right now because; she has her back towards us. What we can see, and know is that she has dark shining brown hair, that moves so graceful along with the elegant lean slender curvy figure of body she possesses.

We see she is walking towards the guidance counselor's office. The guidance counselor who is an African American woman in her early 40's shoots-up her head at the sound of her closed door knocking.

Guidance Counselor:

Come in.

The door opens, and we can only still see the back of the brunette girl head.

Brunette girl:

You want to see me?

We hear the brunette girl's voice for the first time from the sounds of it, it is a very smooth, and husky voice. A voice that can seduce just about any man on the planet.

Guidance Counselor:

Yes I did. Please

Close the door, and have a seat

Kate.

We now know the brunette girl name is Kate. Kate closes the door, and has a seat. The guidance counselor grabs some paperwork, and reads bits of them, and than faces in Kate's direction.

Guidance Counselor:

So how you decide what

College you are thinking of

Attending?

We zoom in on Kate whose face we can now see. For she is a very beautiful girl who has milky white skin, soft red lips, and half-moon eyes that strike, and possess beauty, and extreme intelligence. She looks at the guidance counselor looking a little bit nervous, and unsure.

Kate:

U.C.L.A.?

Guidance Counselor:

Flashes Kate a assuring smile

I sure they will be honor to have,

Torrance's most honorable student.

Kate breathes a breath of relief, and flashes the guidance counselor a great big smile that shows-off those chipmunk dimples.

Guidance Counselor:

And what are you planning on major in?

Kate:

In Science, I plan

On become a vet. I always loved

Animals and love to help, and care for them

That I decided

Long ago that I want be doctor to them, and save their lives.

The guidance counselor looks at Kate all unsure. Kate notices the look.

Kate:

What?

Guidance Counselor:

It's just that I was

Looking at some of your test scores,

And I just couldn't help but, be amazed

At your computer, and technology skills.

The guidance counselor hands Kate over a sheet of paper. Kate looks at it for a second but, than careless toss it onto the desk.

Kate:

I never liked computers, much less

Trust in them.

Guidance Counselor:

But, you're good. Very good even if yourself

Don't believe it.

Kate:

Sarcastic voice

Yeah well, all my computer knowledge I didn't

Learn all by myself. My father the great "General

Robert Brewster taught me everything I need to know about

Computers. He

Couldn't miss the opportunity of passing

His great tech skills to his own child.

The guidance counselor notices the sarcasm in Kate's voice.

Guidance Counselor:

Kate is everything all right,

Between you, and your father?

Kate avoids answering the question by getting-up from her seat.

Kate:

I gotta go. I already late for English

Thanks for your time bye.

Kate steps-out, and close the door behind her. A shot of her face that is filled with such sadness, she walks-off screen.


	5. Chapter 4: “Mission, and search”

"**Destiny"**

Chapter 4: "Mission, and search"

The terminator who is now dress in the drunken man's clothes is riding through the streets of L.A. on very rad-ass motorcycle, and is searching

For someone. He scans his corroding, in hopes of finding that person but, still to no valid. We zoom-out on him, and go to the mystery 17 year-old boy who is now dress in the clothes of punk kid he jumped in the ally last night. He walks into a library, and goes towards a computer, and logs onto the net, and goes into the city's resident records database page. He types in this name; "John Conner", and waits. After a few moments nothing shows-up. He goes back to the search bar, and types in this name; "Katherine Brewster", and waits. After a few moments an address shows-up it reads; 2334 Sunnydale Drive. A shot of the 17 year-old boy's face which looks calm, and collected very unreadable to read much less predict.


	6. Chapter 5: “A vision, and warning”

"**Destiny"**

Chapter 5: "A vision, and warning."

A shot of Sarah, and John driving into outskirts of L.A. right now.

Sarah:

All right, we're just going to stop by

The old apartment, and get some of the

Last bit of stuff we need. After that there's no more coming back.

Sarah looks over at John who's looking out the window, lost in his own train of thought.

Sarah:

What's on your mind kiddo?

John turns his head to face his mother, and just sighs.

John:

Nothing. I just wanna get the hell out there, and not look back you know?

Sarah:

Yeah I do. Look I'm going to go bathroom. Do you need to go?

John:

No I'm fine mom.

Sarah parks the car.

Sarah:

Okay I'll be right back.

Sarah gets-out the car, and is heading towards the women restroom until a familiar voice calls-out her name.

Kyle Reese:

Sarah.

Sarah stops in her tracks, for she knows who that voice belongs to. She turns around, and sees Kyle Reese. She is shocked, and speechless beyond words that she can't even begin to fathom were to believe in what her own eyes and mind are seeing.

Sarah:

Kyle, no you're dead.

Kyle:

Where's our son Sarah?

Sarah:

He's in the car. We just came to get the last

Bit of our stuff before we head-off to Mexico.

Kyle:

You and John should be safe there until…..

Sarah:

Judgment day? The war?

Kyle:

Yes.

Sarah:

It will never be truly over will it? No matter what we do.

Kyle:

Maybe but, remember the message John gave me to give to you.

"The future is not set. There no

Is fate but, what we make for ourselves."

Sarah looks still doubtful, and worried not for her but, for John, and all humanity. Kyle sees the look on her face, and says these words to her for encouragement.

Kyle:

You're strong Sarah. You and John are both stronger than you think.

On your feet solider!

He grabs Sarah in his arms, and he embraces, and kisses her. She responds the same to him.

Kyle:

I love you Sarah. I always have, and I always will.

I'll be there for you and John always.

They share a hug.

Sarah:

I know you will, and I love you for that.

Kyle lets go of Sarah, and gives her a serious look.

Kyle:

There's no much time left in the world Sarah.

You and John need to get-out here but, before you do

You need to a girl named

Katherine Brewster.

Sarah:

Why?

Kyle:

Because, she is a top target for skynet.

A terminator has been send back through time, and

It's going to kill her.

Sarah:

But, I thought John was the one they were after?

Kyle:

He still is but, this terminator's mission

Is to find this girl and her half-brother as well, and kill them.

Sarah:

But why?

Kyle:

Because, they will play very important roles in

The resistance. It is very important that they along

With John lives especially Katherine Brewster.

Find her, and take her with you, and John to

Mexico.

Sarah:

What about her brother?

Kyle:

Someone from the resistance was send

To the location he lives in.

That person will make sure he gets to

Mexico, and will meet you there.

Sarah:

How will I know it's them for sure?

Kyle:

You just will.

Just like before a protector

Was sending to protect our son, and Katherine Brewster.

You will recognizes him when you do he will help lead

Both you and John to Katherine Brewster.

Go now because, there is not that much time left.

Sarah puts down her head for a second trying to make sense of all this.

Sarah:

Reese.

Sarah shots up her head-up, and sees Kyle Reese is no longer standing where he was. She searches for him but, can't find him. Therefore that when she realizes it was all a vision, she was having. Sarah runs back to the car, and gets into the car, turns it on, and begins to drive fast into the city.

John:

Mom where are you going?

The apartment is back that way.

Sarah:

We're not going to the apartment.

John:

Than where are we going?

Sarah:

On a new mission.

John looks at his mother all confused.


	7. Chapter 6: The Dream

"**Destiny"**

Chapter 6: " The Dream."

As Sarah is driving, John decides to take a quick nap since he's been lacking sleep lately.

Dream Sequence

John is standing on pier that's near a beach. He's staring-out onto the ocean. A small delicate beautiful hand covers his eyes. John smiles for he knows who that hand belong to.

John:

Smiling

Hey you.

Unknown woman's voice:

Hey yourself.

John grabs this woman's hand, and takes it off his eyes. He turns to face her, and brings her hand to his lips, and gently kisses it. Than he stares deeply into the eyes of the woman whose face we can't see. He leans in towards her, and gives her a kiss. She kisses him back. After a few seconds he

Pulls away from her, and rests his forehead against her, and says these words to her;

John:

Speaking in Spanish

Mire mi amor como te amo.

Dream sequence ends.

John wakes-up, and looks all around him looking all confused at first.

Sarah:

Bad dream?

John:

No.

John turns his head, and looks out his window.

John:

Not at all.

He smiles slightly as he remembers his dream.

Torrance High School- Library- afternoon

Kate is sitting at one of the tables, and she has

just finishes writing a book report for her English class. She starts to put her stuff away while she's doing she comes across a photograph of someone she looks at it, and sadly smiles.

Kate:

I loved you back than, and I think I still do even after, all this time.

But, you're gone now like you always have been.

I need to forget all about you. It's about time I do.

Kate puts the picture away, along with the rest of her stuff. Suddenly she feels tired that she decides to take a quick nap considering she's been lacking sleep lately.

Dream Sequence

Kate is sitting on rocks, by a cave on a beach. She is touching the palm of someone's hand.

Unknown man's voice:

So now you're a palm reading aren't you?

We so far know she is reading the palm of a man but, who is he?

Kate:

It's just a little something I picked-up from nana.

Unknown man's voice:

So how's old life looking?

Kate:

Oh, it's nice, and long.

Unknown man's voice:

That's good to hear.

Kate is smiling, and has playful look on her face.

Kate:

You see this line?

That is your love line.

Unknown man's voice:

How's that looking?

Kate:

Oh it's looking very long as well.

It starts here….

She points at the end of his palm.

Kate:

Than it goes all across your palm off, the edge, and picks-up right here.

She points towards edge of his fingertips.

Unknown man's voice:

Well, that's one pretty incredible love line.

Kate:

rubbing gently the man's hand

Yeah, I think it's meant to go on forever.

She giggles, and grabs the man's hand, and brings to her heart.

Kate:

Speaking in Spanish

Mire mi amor come te amo.

The unknown man whose face we still can't see takes her hand, and kisses it.

A final shot of Kate smiling.

Dream sequence ends.

Kate wakes-up, and is looking all around her looking

all confused at first but, she smiles slightly as she remembers her dream.


	8. Chapter 7: The hunt is on”

"**Destiny"**

Chapter 7: "The hunt is on."

Kate is riding home from school on her motorcycle; she pulls into her drive-way, and gets-off the bike. She than grabs her bag, and walks up to her front door. She takes out her keys, and unlocks the door, and enters her house. Kate puts down her bag on the couch, she goes over towards the answering machine, and presses

"play". Her father's voice is heard.

General Brewster's voice:

Hey Katie bear it's me.

Look I'm

just calling to let you know that I will be out town for the next week.

A shot of Kate rolling her eyes in annoyance for surely this is the first time her father leaves her alone.

General Brewster:

So I left you some money so you can go shopping, and get what you need for the week.

Remember curfew for weekdays is at 10, and weekends at 1 no later than that.

Be good, and I'll see you in a week kiddo.

Message ends.

Kate:

Whatever you say General.

Kate's cell phone goes-off; she takes-out her bag, and looks at her screen to see who's calling her. She smiles, and answers it.

Kate:

Hey Tommy.

Tommy:

Hey babe.

So are you going to the club tonight?

Kate:

Yeah. I just about to go get change, and than I'm heading-out.

I'll meet you there.

Tommy:

I'll be waiting.

Kate:

Okay.

Kate is about to hang-up until Tommy asks her this question.

Tommy:

Hey have you given any thought about renting a hotel room tonight, and us spending the night together?

Kate:

I have….

Kate takes-out the same photograph she was looking at earlier, and stares at it for a second.

Tommy:

And?

Kate:

I want you to go ahead, and book a room for us tonight. I wanna spend the night with you.

Tommy:

You got it babe. See you at the club.

Kate:

Okay bye.

Kate hangs-up the phone, and heads upstairs, and gets changed. A few moments later Kate comes back to the living room wearing some dark blue jeans, and

a sexy black bustier with purple lace attract to it. She puts on just a little bit of make-up, and she has her hair up in a bun. We can see she's wearing black leather boots. She goes to the mirror to view herself. She smiles fondly for she likes, the way she looks. She grabs her leather jacket, and the photograph she was looking at before, and puts inside one of her pockets. She than grabs her keys, and heads-out the door. She gets on her motorcycle and cruises off.

Moments later the unknown 17 year old boy is in a car, and pulls right-in front of Kate's house. He gets-out the car, and goes to her front door, and is about to knock when suddenly a voice stops him.

Neighbor:

You looking for Katie?

The unknown 17 year old boy turns his head slightly in the direction of the neighbor.

Unknown 17:

Yes I am.

Do you know where I can find her?

Neighbor:

You just missed her she, was here about 2 minutes ago.

I think she said she was going to a club downtown called

"The Sunstrip".

Unknown 17:

"The Sunstrip"?

Neighbor:

Yes.

Unknown 17:

Hey ma'am do you happen to have a photo of Kate?

It's just this is my first time meeting her since I moved here.

And it would be really stupid if I didn't know how she looks like.

Neighbor:

A course.

The Neighbor goes into her house, and comes- back out, and hands the boy a photo of Kate. He looks at it.

Neighbor:

She's beautiful isn't she?

Unknown 17:

Yes she is.

Do you mind if I keep this?

Neighbor:

Not at all.

Unknown 17:

Thank you. You have yourself a nice night.

The unknown 17 year old boy gets into his car, and drives-off.


	9. Chapter 8 : “Target found”

"**Destiny"**

Chapter 8: "Target found."

Sarah keeps on driving looking around John is growing tired of his mother being so damn secretive.

John:

All right mom. Are you ever going to tell me just exactly what are we looking for?

Sarah just keeps on driving, and scouting.

John:

Mom!

Sarah:

Now isn't the time John.

John:

No it is.

Tell me now mom.

What exactly are we looking for?

I mean it's gotta be something very life-threatening that it causes us to change our changes all sudden.

Sarah:

It is life-threatening.

John looks at his mother already

Knowing the real answer behind that answer.

John:

Terminator-wise?

Sarah just quickly looks over at her son, and quickly just shakes her head "yes".

John:

Oh fuck I knew it. Skynet has sent another one of those fuckin' machines to kill me did they?

Sarah:

Yes. But you're no the only one skynet wants dead.

John turns his full attention to his mother now.

John:

What you mean by that?

Before Sarah can reply she sees a glimpse of T-800 which is exact

duplicate make and model of the first terminator that was send to kill her over 20 years ago. It is as well exact duplicate of the second terminator that helped her, and John taken down Cyberdyne 12 years ago.

John looks over to where his mother is staring off to. His eyes wide in shock as he see the T-800 driving on Harley on the opposite side of the road. John quickly looks back over at his mother.

John:

What the hell is he doing here mom?

Sarah doesn't answer her son instead she just suddenly stops, and does this huge u-turn, and follows the T-800.

John:

Mom why are we following him? What the hell is going on here?!

Please just tell me!

Sarah:

Look I will tell you everything you need to know but, later. What is important right now is we need to follow "it". So "it" can leads us to other person skynet has targeted for termination. Because from the looks of it he's searching for someone, and that someone skynet wants dead along with you.

John:

Who is this other person mom?

Sarah:

Katherine Brewster.

A shot of John's confused face.

We now go to the terminator who is still scanning, and searching for someone He is driving on top of a bridge that's right top of a drainage canal. He whips his head around at the sound off of motorcycle engine.

TERMINATOR POV – of a person ON A BIKE DOWN IN THE CANAL. THE IMAGE SNAP-ZOOMS IN. FREEZES ON THE DRIVER'S FACE.

"IDENT POS" FLASHES NEXT TO THE BLURRY IMAGE OF Kate.

The Terminator wheel the Harley around, cutting onto a street which runs parallel to the canal. Terminator hauls ass at keep Kate in sight. He catches glimpses of her going up north to a residence area downtown. Loses her. Catches one last glimpse of her heading to a parking lot of a large nightclub. He quickly speeds-off after her without realizing he's being followed by the Conners. We now go to the unknown 17 year old boy who is in the downtown area now. He stops, and asks some guy for directions.

Unknown 17:

Hey excuse me. Would you mind telling me where exactly the " Sunstrip" is?

Guy:

Yeah, just keep on going down, and than when you hit Sunset BLVD turn right.

Unknown 17:

Thanks.

He drives-off.

Int. "The Sunstrip"-day Kate works her way through a crowded crowd in the club; she spots Tommy, and some other people she knows. Tommy spots her as well. She runs up to him, and he to her, and they hug, and kiss. Int. "The Sunstrip"-day The Terminator parks his idling Harley, and begins to walk to one of the entrance doors. Sarah who is few feet away parks her jeep, and she, and John begin to follow the Terminator knowing he is going to lead her, and John right to Katherine Brewster.


	10. Chapter 9: “Marked and targeted for te

Chapter 9: "Marked and targeted for termination

Int- Sunstrip Club

Kate works her way through a crowded crowd in the club; she spots Tommy, and some other people she knows. Tommy spots her as well. She runs up to him, and he to her, and they hug, and kiss.

Int. "The Sunstrip"-day The Terminator parks his idling Harley, and begins to walk to one of the entrance doors. Sarah who is few feet away parks her jeep, and she, and John begin to follow the Terminator knowing he is going to lead her, and John right to Katherine Brewster.

Inside the club Tommy is sitting at one of the couches, with Kate sitting on his lap.

Music is blaring in the background. Tommy and Kate are kissing until one of Tommy friends come-up to them.

Tommy's friend:

Hey you two lover birds.

Tommy and Kate pull-away from each other, and look at the young gentlemen who interrupted their make-out session.

Tommy:

Hey Jay. What do you want?

Jay:

Nothing but, just to hang-out with my homeboy.

Tommy:

Can't we hang-out tomorrow?

Jay looks kind of hurt, and Kate sees that.

Jay:

Yeah sure I'll see you man.

Tommy:

All right.

Jay is about to walk-away until Kate stops him.

Kate:

No wait Jay.

Jay stops, and looks at Kate. Tommy focuses his attention on her too.

Kate:

Why don't you hang-out with Tommy while

I go fresh-up?

Tommy:

But baby tonight is all about us.

Kate:

And it will be. Just not now okay?

Tommy:

When?

Kate:

Leans in to whisper in his ear

In hour we'll leave for the hotel okay?

A shot of Tommy smirking.

Tommy:

Okay.

Kate than gives Tommy a quick kiss on the lips, and leaves him and Jay alone.

Once Kate, is outsight, and earshot Tommy looks directly at Jay.

Tommy:

Did you bring it?

Jay:

Gotta it right here man. You got the money?

Tommy:

Yep.

Jay hands Tommy a bag of **U4EA****. **Tommy smiles at the sight of the bag, and put it away in his pocket.

Tommy:

You're sure that this will work?

Jay:

Oh will Tommy.

Tommy:

All right man. Well I guess tonight is my lucky

night since tonight I am finally going to nail good Kate Brewster.

We now to go Kate who is coming out the girl restroom. She pulls out the same photograph she was looking at, and looks at it all sad after a moment she puts the photo away. She than sees Tommy sitting at one of the couches, and makes her way there. As she is making her way there see manages to see Tommy slips something in one of the drinks. She realizes now that Tommy is trying to drug her, and no matter what happens he is going to have his way with her tonight. Kate is shocked, and hurt for she realizes now too Tommy was just using her, this whole time. Kate decides to leave but, is feeling kind of dizzy so she decides to sit down for a second. She accidentally knocks down a bottle of Coke, and she bends down to pick-it-up. While Kate doing this behind her in the crowded crowd the Unknown 17 year-old boy is walking, and is trying to find Kate. He walks pass by her, and soon he does Kate sits back-up again, and places the bottle of Coke on the table. Her eyes wander-off to the crowd looking all sad. Her eyes eventually fall upon young gentlemen in his early 20's sitting at a bar with 40-year old woman. Unknown to Kate this young gentlemen is John Conner who is sitting with his mother Sarah acting casual as possible but, are scouting as well. For they know a Terminator is about to strike.

Kate stares deeply at John she recognizes him from somewhere.

John:

Mom how are we going to know who is Katherine Brewster if we don't what she looks like?

Sarah sees the T-800 standing in the middle of the crowd searching, and watching.

Sarah:

As soon he

She points at T-800

Sees the other Terminator who is here as well

Is about to strike at Katherine Brewster than we'll know who she is.

John:

I just hope she'll still be alive.

John than looks around the club his eyes eventually fall-upon a young teenaged girl who is staring deeply at him. He stares deeply at her. Their eyes are lock on each other.

John:

Aside

I know her.

Kate:

Aside

I know him.

Before they both know it a gunshot is hear. Kate goes flying-out her seat from the shock. John and Sarah take cover. Kate quickly manages to see older man, and a boy around her age shooting at each other. Kate is amazed by the fact both the older, and teenaged boy are still standing despite they have been shot a lot already. She remembers to run, and she does. But as she does she manages to see the teenaged boy point a gun at her, and is getting ready to shoot until Sarah shoots at him as does the older man. The teenaged boy goes down. John races towards Kate who is still in shock that the boy tried to kill her just now.

John:

Are you Katherine Brewster?

The shocked look on her face says it all.

John:

Come with me if you want to live.

Kate is still in shock that she doesn't respond him.

Sarah and the Terminator races towards where

John, and Kate are.

Terminator:

We must go now.

There's no much time.

The Terminator looks over at the area where the teenaged boy is lying down. So do Sarah, John, and Kate.

Teenaged boy has eyes closed but, opens all sudden, and raises his head, and stares at John and Kate coldly. For he is a Terminator as well, and has found his primary targets. He rises-up. Sarah and the Terminator get in front of John, and Kate.

Terminator:

Go now.

John raises him and Kate to their feet.

John:

Come on.

Kate is still in shock that she forget to move until John screams at her.

John:

Come on!

Kate comes out her shock, and begins to run along with John. Sarah and the Terminator begin to shoot at the other Terminator.


	11. Chapter 10: Trust and strangers

Chapter 10: "Trust, and strangers."

John and Kate are running towards the back door of the club. John quickly slams the door wide-open, and him, and Kate run like the wind-out.

The terminator and Sarah are shooting at the TX-1000 who walks through the bullets like it's nothing to him.

The terminator and Sarah soon run-out bullets. TX-1000 takes this opportunity to attack them. The terminator sees this, and tells Sarah to go.

Terminator: Go now! Get out there!

Sarah quickly runs for it. She heads for the back door, as she heading-out, she quickly looks back, and sees both terminators fighting it out in a rad- battle. She than opens the door, and runs-out.

John, and Kate are in the parking lot now. John realizes now they need a ride. As John is looking for a car they can jack, Kate takes opportunity to run-away, and she does. John runs after her.

John: Hey!

Kate starts to run even more faster. until a car rides right in front of her causing her to stop suddenly the driver honks at her, and drives-off. John takes the opportunity to grab her.

Kate screams.

John quickly covers her mouth.

John: in cold voice don't ever do that again. Shouting Do you understand me?!

Kate shakes her head "yes". John than removes his hand for her mouth.

Kate: pleading in a weak voice I won't just please don't hurt me.

John: I won't.

A noise is hear, John quickly hears this, and quickly covers Kate's mouth again, and hides them behind a big SUV. John removes his hand from Kate's mouth, and signals her to remain quiet, and she does. John than quietly, peeks his head out to the direction where the noise came from. His eyes widen, as he sees the TX-1000 standing here at the entrance door, and walking forward searching for him, and Kate no doubt. John lowers his head back down, and faces Kate, and stares at her serious, and speaks with such authority.

John: whispering Do exactly what I say. Don't move unless I say, don't make a sound unless I say or else you're as good dead. We both are. Do understand me?

Kate who looks incredibly terrifying now, just nods her head.

John: Okay.

John extends his hand out, and Kate just looks at his hand for a moment looking hesitated but, than takes it. John peeks his head-out, and sees that the TX-1000 is walking to the further right-side of the parking lot, which is opposite to where he and Kate are so he decides to move them quick. He turns to face Kate, and whispers to her.

John: Okay keep your head down, and follow my lead.

Kate looks over quickly at the teenaged boy TX-1000 who is still searching for her, and these young gentlemen John. She sees the determine but, very cold look in the teenaged boy's eyes, and she also sees the gun in one of his hands. She than looks back at the young handsome man in front of her. She looks scared, and John knows she is despite she has no idea what the purpose of her being pursuit truly means. Quite frankly either does he.

John: Remember do exactly what I tell you to do.

Kate just nods her head in agreement.

John grabs a hold of Kate's hands again, and tries to lure them both out harm-away but, will he successful?


End file.
